Roses and Blood
by LunarKitti
Summary: The backstory of Deuce and Cleo's epic love story. -May contain blood and a little gore-
1. Going Insane (Deuce)

Every second since three days ago has been torture. imagine this: an ice-cold glass of water in front of you, being so thirsty it feels like your mouth is full of sand, you take a huge drink, only to find out the water has the sensation inside your throat like bleach. Or hunger so intense that you'd take a shot through the head to escape it. The weirdest-most painful part, the genital pain... three days and six hours of it all. Once I'm seventeen I can get a "cure" not permanent but totally worth it. Hearing the clock ding six times, I start out the door, into the unknown.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I awake in a unfamiliar place... defiantly not the huge palace that I live in and also hate. There's a appealing smell here... I see blood all over my now shredded clothes, bits of flesh strewn around the mud brick hut I'm dwelling in at the moment. Even more confusing is the agony is gone. I feel a mix of strength and violence; like if anyone is going to mess with me... this isn't the time. It's sunrise, so I make my way into the forest. Something gold and shiny catches my eyes. It seems to be golden streaks in the deepest black hair I've ever seen. The mystery figure turns around to face me. She looks, angelic in a way. I guess the feeling isn't so mutual. Her eyes widen, then close as she nods one quick nod. Almost like she's accepting that she's going to die. I feel my eyes prick in the strangest way at the thought, my throat tightens and hurts. Somehow I can see her thoughts and emotions. Fear, weakness. _"Never should have done this... if I weren't going to be ripped apart, I would invite him to my bunker house... so beautiful..."_ the next thoughts were scenes from what I thought was a horror movie... untill I recognized myself as the monster, drinking the blood and eating the flesh from an unrecognizeable female. As I take her hand, the tears slip silently down her cheekbones, shuddering with unheard sobs. Reading these thoughts was a too much: _"I hope no one will hear me screaming, and come for help, because they would be killed as well... at least in my last moments, I can kiss him, and die shortly after. What was I thinking! Mummies can't fall in love with gorgons... their too delicate to take a beating! I guess that's just me..."_

She opens her eyes, they're the prettiest blue. I let go of her hand and touch her cheek, causing her to shake and she blushes...? I feel the violence draining away slightly. Closing my own eyes for once, I lean in and kiss her, only to find serious blast of pleasure when she returns the action. She pulls away, and I take a couple of steps back. "My name is Cleo." she almost wispers. "I'm Deuce" I reply. "Sorry...!" I twist around and start walking. "W-wait!" I hear Cleo's feeble voice rasp. So... agenst my better judgement, I stop. "Can I show you something?" she asks. Not sure if I can trust my voice, I just nod. She smiles, and reaches for my hand. "Follow me." she says, leading me off deeper into the woods.


	2. Cabin (Deuce)

We reach a cabin on the shore of a massive lake. Cleo takes off her sundress revealing a hot pink bikini, jogs down the shore, and jumps in, so I follow suit. The cold water is shocking at first, but I get used to it. The newfound power makes swimming easy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After swimming for a while, we go inside the cabin. Cleo takes me into the bedroom, and kisses me as I lay down in the sheets. I start panicking as I feel the fangs and razor-sharp nails, the animatistic craving for blood, returning. Even through the thought of ripping into Cleo's throat, and draining her, feels so right in a way I'll never understand, I can't live without her ether. It's disappointing when the animal takes over. She tenses up, and shortly after goes limp. As her blood is dripping all over me, I somewhat get my common sence back. She has her eyes squeezed shut and she's trembling so hard... I find a new hatred for myself. I don't feel like a gladiator. I'm not a champion. I'm a monster, and can't go on like this. I jump out of the bed,and get the sharpest knife I can find from the kitchen. There's a slight pinching sensation from the knife being plunged deep into my heart. My heart keeps beating, gushing blood and not faltering... I keep stabbing the incision again. And again. This can only mean I can't die and am immortal. It's rare among the Gorgon family. Rare and not accepted as "normal". I hear a gasp from behind me, and someone touching my shoulder. I turn to face Cleo, and her eyes widen as she sees the slit in my chest. She takes the knife and pulls it down her forearm creating a five inch cut. The line oozes gold liquid- I realize it's her blood. The scent fills the air, and I start biting down on my tonuge. "I trust you." she whispers, reaching her arm out to me. I unlock my teeth, and hesitatingly take up her offer.


	3. Sudden (Cleo)

I feel Deuce's fangs penetrating deep into my flesh, and I choke back a scream. He feels me shaking and begins recoiling. "You need this, so don't stop!" I protest. I look into his eyes, the pupils are slits, and I'm not afraid as he leans in and kisses me. "You're crazy. It's almost like you want to die." he replies. My mind is wheeling, I'm tearing up and shaking, and I'm not sure if I'm turned on or fearing for my life. Probably both. Deuce suddenly pushes me away snapping me out of my thoughts. His hands start bleeding as he makes tight fists. Next thing I know, I'm on the floor, clothes being shredded, juggler bitten. I hear the wet dripping noise as I lose so much blood. I know playing dead might save me, so that's what I do, but he takes my virginity anyways, and I feel the world going black- I bet it will stay that way.


	4. Unexpected (Cleo)

A stabbing pain in my lower abdomen jolts me awake. I feel something... _inside..._ me, twitching and stretching. I see it expanding, but I don't feel it. I'm numb. Completly paralized. The bulge that is now my stomach suddenly deflates, and I regain my movement. I sit up in the puddle of gold tinted liquid, not blood but...? I see something shaking, it's eyes glow pink. _Her... _not "it". Where the scales should be, there's just oozing, under-develuped skin. I realize that I was pregnant. But how? There's other things to worry about. Like my baby, and her well-being. I pick her up, and rock her in my arms when she starts to cry. The snakes on her head look a little bit like vipers. "I'll name you Viperine. Everything'll be okay as soon as I find your dad..." I croon to her. I look down at the embriotic fluid and shredded placenta on the stone floor of my kitchen. Maybe this is just the result of an encounter with a Gorgon... and surviving.


	5. Returning (Deuce)

I know something is wrong as she goes limp. So why didn't I stop? Because I couldn't. Now that I've found my mind again, I'll go back, because if she survived me, there's an even worse death coming for her. Most think of it as an accelerated pregnancy. It's a parasite in all seriousness, so I'm going to kill it. Kill it and beat its dead body for a while.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I don't knock on the door, because I'm certain there'll be no answer. e floor, there's a mix of blood and embryonic fluid, and after birth. I hear a noise up on the loft. As I climb the stairs, I embrace the fact my claws and fangs are growing, and that I can taist venom suddenly. And there she is, laying on the bed, with a jagged rip in her stomach. With a small being next to her, healing. I realize Cleo is also healing, the rip closing. She hears me, and opens her eyes. "You came back." she says, smiling. "Do you want to hold her?" I stare at her for a moment. "What?" she cradles the disgusting thing next to her. "Keep that thing away from me!" I say as she tries to hand it to me. She look as if I punched her in the gut. "W-we made this together, and you don't want anything to do with it?" Now I'm the one feeling hurt. "I forced you into... into this situation-" I'm cut off by the high-pitched cry of the thing in Cleo's arms. More than a thing maybe... a daughter? "-and in a way... it was the best moment of my life." Cleo finishes. Now I'm really confused. "Since you didn't kill me, I know there's something special about you. Any other gorgon would have maimed me. You stopped yourself... because...?" "Because I love you." I replie, and she kisses me, and I return as gently as I can. "so are you willing to raise this baby with me?" she asks. "More than anything, yes" I say. "Her name is Viperine." she wispers as she lets me hold the sleeping child who is our daughter.


	6. New Ways (Rose)

The memories of my moment of victory, always come flooding back to me as I feel the thrust of my staff into some peasant's heart... every time. The memories of killing the king and queen, looking down at the prince, his face riddled with pain... it's quite satisfying. I love thinking about which one of my servants is to die next, while one of them is slicing the throat of an imbecile that didn't obey me. I never have needed a 'bodyguard' , but I have one anyways, because I can. Just another person to give orders to. Oh, there it is. "My Queen, there seems to be a problem regarding the prince." I feel like my blood is boiling. "What did he do _now_?" I respond, rising from the throne looking for something to hit with my staff. "Treason towards the crown." He says, his snakes slithering in fear. "Be. more. specific." I growl through my teeth. "He has a... a..." This is really getting on my nerves. "Tell me now, or maybe I'll keep the prince in a dungeon, and kill you instead!" I make it clear I have claws, that are ready to rip into his face. "He has fallen in love, and procreated with a non-gorgon." He says, looking at the floor. "Bring him to me, and make sure you bring his mate, alive."


	7. Bound (Ebony)

I find the small house in the woods, with the door wide open. wielding my knife, as the queen had my claws removed along with my fangs, I enter the doorway. I see the prince, his mate, and the abomination they created. The female sees me and gasps. The prince glares at me. "If you leave now, I won't kill you." he says as his claws and fangs grow. I hold the knife to his mate's throat. "All of you come with me, and I won't kill _her_." I shoot back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	8. Falling (Cleo)

This queen is terrifying. She hates us. Especially Deuce. "Why don't you show the prince what's in store for him if he dosen't cooperate." she says, smiling. The man holding me drags his knife across my right cheek, and I hear the blood dripping onto the granite. Deuce strains his arms attempting to break the chains around him, and he suceeds. I feel the cold knife slicing into my throat. The queen slowly waltzes over to me with a crystal wine glass. She holds it up to the cut, letting the glass fill with my blood. She slightly smirks, and sips from the glass. I'm suddenly dropped, and I don't have the strengh to get back up. I'm relived as Deuce cradles me in his arms, and starts running down the corridor to the way out. I get so tired, and I give in to sleep.

'Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I feel myself being lifted, so I decide to stay limp, as I recognize Deuce is drinking blood from the slit in my throat, and it hurts so much, but I love the sensation just the same. I can tell that it does the same for him, too. I embrace him, and I couldn't feel any safer.


	9. Ballgowns (Rose)

Call me sick. Think of me as twisted. Just don't let anyone hear you say it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When I need to get somewhere Ebony won't let me go, I have my ways of getting there anyways. I slide a knife down the side of my combat boot, and leisurely walk down the corridors until I reach the door. Except I'm not in a dress this time. What, you think the royals don't have tank tops and shorts? I turn the knob, and it's locked like usal, Ebony's guarding the door. I hold my hand out. "Um, key please?" I say in the sugar-sweet voice I never use. "You know the rules." he replies. After what I'm about to do... He won't remember the rules... I bite his neck and the deep black liquid is dripping on the floor. I suppose I'm a good actress, because I feel his arms around me, as if he belives that I love him. I pull the knife out of my boot, and stab him through the heart. It won't kill him, just knock him out for a while.

As Ebony falls, I take the key from his pocket, and the knife from his chest.


	10. Chains (Ebony)

I know where I am. And I know I'm going to die in here, chained to crude metal table that's covered in diffrent colors of blood. Soon it will be drenched in black... I guess it is my fault for writhing in pleasure as Rose stabbed me. Is it possible to escape? Looking at my surroundings, the barred windows, the iron chains, I don't think so.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(day one)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'm being starved, I'm sure of it. A man comes into my cell, and slits my wrists, my throat, reopens the rip in my heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(day four)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The man returns, and places a bowl of human blood and flesh just out of reach. Every breathe I take stirs up a new bout of hunger pains. Even though I know Rose is doing this to me on purpose, I've never wanted her to be mine as much as I do now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(day seven)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

All the cuts on me are peeled open, and I am burned. The man pours boiling water on me, followed up with ice water, and so on. As I see Rose standing outside of the bars in a red silk robe, my vision starts to blur.

"Did I not specifically tell you to make sure he comes back to me alive?" she screeches. The man slaps me untill I wake up. "If you were give the opportunity, would you claim me as your mate?" she asks me. It hurts to move my lips, their so chapped.

"Yes." I say, barely audible. "Release him, and let him heal. Then bring him to me." She tells the man.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The blood I drink is like liquid velvet running down my throat. I'll never take sensation for granted ever again. They don't let me drink enough though, only a sip or two. A couple of guards take me to a room, where Rose is laying on her bed, in red lingerie. She seduces me more than I thought was possible, serious ecstasy.


	11. Secret (Deuce)

I couldn't be anymore content laying in the middle of the woods. I've found a new way to let out the pain, and the self-hatred... I let it bleed out. Cut after cut. Thinking of what I did to Cleo's lifeless body, I slit my wrists and throat and immediately feel relief. Remembering the sound of her choking on her own blood, the black and blue bruises that covered her. I stab the knife into my heart and leave it there, the searing cold blade shocking my system. The screams... I repeatedly stab my chest, and watch the blood gush from the wounds.


	12. Sunrise (Ebony)

She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I feel forever blessed, to experience something so amazing. Her personality is so true to her name; roses have thorns, and to pick a rose is to be pricked, but there are always patches without them. There are ways to avoid the thorns. I'll always remember the look in Rose's eyes and what she said before she kissed me... "Am I worth the torture?" I'm so happy I said yes.


	13. Hysterics (Rose)

I'm out of here. I'm done with this waiting around. I have my favorite knife, the one with a golden handle and vine-like engravements along the blade. I place my hair in a simple braid, and start running through the long halls, slicing and cutting at every living thing that gets in my way. The thrill of the chase, the adrenaline high is creating my laughter that rings and echos off the walls. "Bring it on!" I taunt, for whoever's listening. "I dare you!" The palace staff are hot on my trail, and I stop, stabbing as many of them as possible. I turn around aburtibly, feeling arms restricting me. Someone falls to the floor, in a pool of their own blood. I really don't care, to be honest who it is. It was the chef.

Riding high on shivers of anticipation, I make it to the cabin in the woods in no time. I bring a couple of guards to tie up the prince and his mate, and drag them back to the dungeon. We're in and out in a matter of seconds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(one week later)XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you going to do? Can't kill me, that's for sure..." the prisoner says with a smirk. "We can kill her though." I retort. That does it. He starts struggling to get out of the chains, cutting his wrists on the cuffs. I really enjoy the screams that escape her lips as I slowly drag the knife down her right cheek, and drip hot wax on the palms of her hands, and as Ebony beats her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX(author's noteXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**um... wtf did i just type... xD**

**r&r please! it really helps :D**


	14. Life (Annalise)

I've gotten too numb to feel it anymore. The merciless raping... it's nothing compared to the emotional pain. I heard my uncle's last words, my aunt's curses and wails.

The psychotic laughter.

I lay here bleeding forever, forever. Not through a cut but through my tears. My tears are like blood from my soul, it feels like. I've learned to not cry, as that evil wonman would punish me for it. If I ever get out of here, I'll make sure that crazy bitch never sees the light of the sun ever again. See, I have a gift. I can drive people crazy, I can control them, even kill them... with my mind. I always ask myself... what ever happened to my cosin Deuce? Well, I saw him today, being chained to a wall and forced to watch some girl be tortured. I wonder who the girl was... oh well.


End file.
